Walter Vincent (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
|-|First Power= |-|Fourth Power= |-|Fourth Power (Weakened)= Summary Walter is a rich young man who killed criminals for "justice". He came to be know as the "Killer of Scum", as he became a serial killer. However, he only ever killed criminals and vile people. Over the years he gained 200 kills. When Walter joined the game Omni made, after making some friends/allies, He, Michael, Johann and Melvin formed The Force of Order, a group that fights against chaos. Appearance Noctis, but with normal clothes and robotic insides. He has a magic prosthetic arm and has lost a finger. Has scars all over his body. With his third power, he has Sora's hair color and KH3 clothes. With his fourth power, he took the appearance of Silver Surfer. After being weakened, he started to look like The Sentry. Personality His mood changes quickly, but he tries to be nice to people. He likes to prank some others, who he tries to creep out. Finds criminals disgusting, but he doesn't take joy in killing. He feels guilty when he messes up or kills people accidentally. He really cares for his friends and has a deep respect for them. After his fourth power, the death of Michael and the leaving of Johann scarred him. He now plans understanding the secrets of the universe. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral good Name: Walter Vincent Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Ex-Serial Killer, Second in command of TFoO Date of Birth: 17, Dezember. * Zodiac/Horoscope: Sagittarius Birthplace: Brazil, quickly moved to Canada. Weight: 160 lbs Height: 6'0 Likes: Friends, Order, Good people, Music Dislikes: Criminals, Chaos, Death, Censorship, Dictators Eye Color: Gray, Silver after fourth power Hair Color: Black, Brown after third power, no hair after fourth power, Blond after being drained of Silver Surfer's power Hobbies: Making music, Saving the world, Playing video games Values: Good people, Order Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: The Force of Order Previous Affiliation: None. Combat Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-B | 3-B Powers and Abilities: |-|First Power=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Can make something so hot it turns into plasma), Earth Manipulation (Can make spears and mountains. Can levitate rocks with Ancient Power), Energy Manipulation (With Hyper Beam and Solar Beam), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot thunders), Weather Manipulation (Summons harsh sunlight), Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation (With Solar Beam), BFR (Can open fissures to drop people in), Resistence to Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Acid Manipulation and Poison Manipulation |-|Second Power=Same as before except more powerful, along Power Mimicry (Only on Robots), Time Manipulation (Can stop time with Time Stopper and can slow time down), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp space with Centaur Flash), Teleportation, Ice Manipulation (Absolute Zero), Sound Manipulation (Can create powerful sound waves), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (With Jewel Satalite), Homing Attack, Corrosion Inducement and Acid Manipulation (With multiple acid attacks), Water Manipulation (With multiple weapons), Black Hole Creation (With Black Hole Bomb and Black Hole), Gravity Manipulation (Can make things heavier and reverse gravity), Statistics Amplification (With Power and Speed gear), Flight (By fusing with Rush and with Telekinesis), Fusionism (With Rush), Creation (Can create replicas of light sabers), Matter Manipulation (On a Quantum level. His Black Holes are real black holes), Portal Creation (Can create multiple portals for multiple things), Durability Negation, Summoning (Can summon meteors, Rush and Beat), Telekinesis (Copied from a robot), Resistence to Fire Manipulation (Much hotter than the surface of the sun), Ice Manipulation (Absolute Zero), EMPs and Corrosion Inducement (Can fall in a river of corrosive acid and be just fine), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (As a robot, he lost his soul) |-|Third Power=Same as before except more powerful, along Sleep Manipulation (With Sleeping Spell), Fear Manipulation (With Fear Spell), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit non-existent beings), Soul Manipulation (Can hit souls and can separate a soul from a body), Teleportation, Power Nullification (Only with one power at a time), Light Manipulation (Can purify the darkness out of someone's soul), Darkness Manipulation (Can separate a soul from a body with darkness), Enhanced Senses (Could feel the darkness in Whyr's body), can unlock every lock, Resistence to Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation |-|Fourth Power=Same as before except more powerful, along Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Astral Projection (Could send a astral projection to another galaxy), Transmutation (Can transmutate something by messing with it's atoms), Creation (By messing with atoms, he can create things out of thin air), Size Manipulation (Can shrink his body to the point atoms look like planets), Precognition (Can see the past, present and future at the same time), Shapeshifting (Can turn his body into snow and air), Cosmic Awareness (Can sense the powers of the universe), Biological Manipulation (Can change someones body), Regeneration (High. Can regenerate from complete atomic destruction), Telepathy (Could talk with Whyr galaxys away), Illusion Manipulation (Can make illusions), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Intangibility (Can phase through walls), Genius Intelligence, Life Manipulation (Can create life), Sealing (Can seal beings inside his surfboard), Absorption (Of energy only), Radiation Manipulation (Can release radiation out of his hands), Information Manipulation (Can make codes that erase other codes on a universal scale), Resistence to Mind Manipulation, Power Absorption, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification (From Doctor Strange), Biological Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (From Mephisto) |-|Weakened=Lost all of his 4th powers. Gained Telepathy, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Has to be activated), Dimensional Travel, his body's atoms are an instant ahead of the current timeline, Resistance against natural diseases, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can come back from complete destruction), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Life Manipulation (Can create life), Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Resistence to Mind Manipulation (His mental shields can block planetary level mind attacks) |-|Fifth Power=All previous, except for the 4th non-weakened powers, Technology Manipulation, Time Reversal, Cosmic Awareness, Absorption (Can absorb someone's essence), Reality Warping, Sealing (Of pocket dimensions), Resistence to Sealing Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Caused a massive hole on the Moon which lauched small pieces of moon dust at Earth at near light speed. Was said multiple times to being able to destroy the planet and his Sunlight Raindown would have destroyed the planet and burned the atmosphere) | Planet level (Comparable to Classic Mega Man. Transformed Mars in a melting ball of magma, fought a robot that destroyed half of Mercury in a instant. Stopped a beam that would have vaporized Earth. Can make small black holes. Destroyed many planets in blind rage after Johann ascended. Completely destroyed Pluto and it's moons. Destroyed Proxima Centauri B) can ignore durability in a number of ways. | Large Star level (Could move the Moon at relativistic speeds. Can make bigger black holes. Destroyed many stars after Michael's death. Overpowered Trunks' Sword when powered by 10% of a supernova) can ignore durability in a number of ways. | Solar System level (Made a planet sized wall of Adamantium. Made a big star go supernova) can ignore durability in a number of ways. | Solar System level (Stronger than before. Has the power of a million supernovas) can ignore durability in a number of ways. | Multi-Galaxy level (Said his blast could destroy a good chunk of the universe) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Groudon, could easily blitz Steven), Relativistic+ with the Speed Ring (Doubles his speed), Speed Of Light Attack Speed with Solar Beam (A beam of light) | Massively FTL (Flew from Mars to Earth in a short timespan. Comparable to Classic Mega Man), Higher with Speed Ring, Massively FTL+ with Teleportation (Went to star systems 800 light years away in a few minutes) | Massively FTL+ (Can fly to other solar system in seconds.) Higher with Speed Ring | Massively FTL+ (When riding a giant metal whale, he got 100 million light years away from Earth in a short amount of time. Him and Melvin crossed 3 billion light years in a few minutes) Higher with Speed Ring | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class T (Holded Olympus Mons with Ancient Power) | Class T, Class Z with Telekinesis (With Telekinesis he can pull the Moon out of orbit.) | Class T, Class Z with Telekinesis (Could quickly move the Moon around) | Pre-Stellar (Moved a planet sized wall of Adamatium around.) | Stellar (Stronger than before) | Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Continental Class (Can make people comparable to him bleed with his punches. Exploded Steven into paste with a weak punch) | Planet Class | Large Star Class (Overpowered Trunks' Sword powered by 10% of a Supernova.) | Solar System Class (Made a big star go supernova by going through it) | Solar System Class (Stronger than before) | Multi-Galatic Class Durability: Multi-Continental level (Tanked the explosion that gave the Moon a big hole.) | Planet level (Took a explosion that would destroy Earth with little damage) | Large Star level (Took a punch from Steven which send him through the Sun) | Solar System level (Tanked a big star going supernova on him) | Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level (Took blows from Evil) Stamina: High (Has not sleeped in 3 days outside of small rests and did not seen to be tired) | Limitless (Is a robot) | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Thousands of kilometers | Planetary, Interplanetary with Telekinesis, Intergalatic with Portal Creation | Planetary, Interplanetary with Telekinesis, Intergalatic with Portal Creation | Universal (His blasts can cross the entire Universe) | Interplanetary (His blasts can hit across the solar system) | Universal Standard Equipment: Speed Ring, Proto Man's shield, every Keyblades Sora had, Michael's Pyroxene, Silver Surfer's surfboard (Lost it after being weakened) Intelligence: ' Master in combat, learned to use his powers in less than a day. Has a mental note about everyone in Omni's group and their powers. Could quickly figure out Whyr's lie and managed to make Xavier ally with TFoO. Otherwise Gifted. Became a Genius after his fourth power, where he could see all atoms and explore the Microverse and the Universe as much as he wants '''Weaknesses: ' Anger issues, sometimes unable to control how strong a attack is, has little patience against people he doesn't like, scarred for life after the death of Michael and the leaving of Johann, using Void leaves him tired '''Feats: *'Opened a massive fissure on the ground' *'Caused a massive explosion on the Moon, which he also tanked' *'Tanked a attack that destroyed two city without much problem.' *'Destroyed Pluto and it's Moons.' *'Was the first to get a boon from Omni' *'Made Mars into a melted ball of magma' *'Destroyed Proxima Centauri B' *'Stopped a planet busting beam' *'Flied from Mars to Earth in a short period of time' *'Destroyed many stars after Michael died' *'Could have moved the Moon at relativistic speeds' *'Survived a punch from Steven that send him through the Sun' *'With his fear spell he could scare Kabus and make him cry' *'Broke down a planet on another galaxy on atomic level and transmutated it into a giant metal whale and crossed 100 million light years with it' *'Sent his astral projection to another galaxy' *'Made a planet sized Adamantium wall' *'Crossed 3 billion light years in a few minutes with Melvin' *'Defeated Ripodanof, even when he could kill Walter in 1 hit' Notable Attacks/Techniques: First Power *'Sunlight Raindown': Walter creates a artificial sun that shoots a beam of light down. Strong enough to destroy the surface and the atmosphere of Earth. *'Ancient Power': Walter levitates many rocks at once and throws them at his enemies Second Power *'Jewel Satalite': 3 flying jewels appear, flying around Walter. They act as a forcefield that reflects projectiles. *'Acid Blaster': A blast of corrosive acid that melts anything it enters in contact with. *'Gravity Hold': Reverts gravity. *'Ice Blast': Walter shoots a massive blast of ice that freezes anything it touches at Absolute Zero temperature *'Time Stopper': Stops time for 10 seconds *'Centaur Flash': Warps space *'Black Hole Bomb/Black Hole': Walter shoots a bomb that forms into a black hole, that destroys everything at quantum level. Third Power *'Sleeping Spell': Using magic, Walter can make a sleeping spell that could put Whyr to sleep. *'Fear Spell': Using magic, Walter can make a fear spell that made scared Kabus and made him cry. *'Darkness on Heart': By touching a darkness keyblade on someone's heart, Walter can separate someone's body and soul. *'Light on Heart': By touching a light keyblade on someone's heart, Walter can purify the darkness out of someone's heart. Fourth Power *'Transmutation': Can mess with the atoms of something and transmutate it. *'Astral': Walter can create a astral projection that can go to another galaxy and attack the soul of something. *'Shrink': Walter can shrink his size to sub-atomic levels, where atoms look like planets. Key: First Power | Second Power | Third Power | Fourth Power | Fourth Power (Weakened) | Fifth Power Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sound Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Acid Users Category:Murderers Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Matter Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Portal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weather Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Heat Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Biology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Information Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Geniuses Category:Invisibility Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse